gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robotica
Robotica was a short-lived techno-competition series in which robots negotiated through a maze. The series also included behind-the-scenes segments on their builders as they strategized and designed their machines. Season 1 Each preliminary show in the first season of Robotica ''features four robots weighing as much as 210 pounds paired off in a series of three challenges. The winners of each pairing faced each other in a Robo-Sumo style "Fight to the Finish" to determine the winner of the show. *The first challenge was The Speedway, Robots raced in opposite directions around an figure-8 track. Robots were awarded 10 points for each lap completed (up to 8) with an additional 20 points awarded to the winner, This challenge had a two minute time limit. *The second challenge was The Maze, Robots negotiated obstacles in two identical, twisting courses that met in the middle. Five obstacles (teeter ramp, push box, rotating paddles, guillotine and waterfall) worth 15 points each, plus 25 points for the first robot to the center platform. This challeneg had a three minute time limit. *The third challenge was The Gauntlet, Robots crashedthrough barrier walls of increeasing difficulty. Five barries (glass pane, paint cans filled with sand, bricks, concrete paving stones and a heavy safe) worth 15 points each, plus 25 points for the first robot to complete the course. This challenge had a three minute time limit. Total points were added for the three events to determine a winner. In the event of a tie, the robot who won the greater number of events advanced. The Fight to the Finish took place on a 15' by 15' platform elevated high above the floor. A low guard rail surrounded the platform for the first minute and ten fell away. The last robot on the platform moved on to the finals. The finals worked the same way as the preliminary shows, except there were six robots, competing in three pairs. Three robots met in The Fight to the Finish. The winner of the show was awarded the largest cash prize in robot combat to the date: $12,000. Seasons 2 and 3 ''Robotica seasons 2 and 3 featured redesigned challenges. The Speedway was eliminated, The Gauntlet was redesigned and The Maze has been completely re-done and renamed as The Labyrinth. The former side-by-side Gauntlet course was now arranged in a diamond-shaped. The first barrier wall as now a wooden plank, the walls of metal cans, bricks and concrete paving stones remained, and the safe was gone. Each robot had to complete their own two legs of the diamond and then return through the opponent's rubble field before climbing up a ramp to the Forest of Glass in the center of the diamond. When all the glass strips were broken, a final glass sheet lowered as the final challenge. Scoring was 10 points for each barrier. 5 points for each rubber wall, 10 points for first up the ramp, 5 points for second up the ramp, 15 points for the final glass pane. This challenge had 150 total points available and a three minute time limit. The former two-path Maze was now a single Labyrinth wherein both robots could roam to choose from six scoring obstacles. Also roaming the Labyrinth were two rat-shaped robots named the "Robotica Rats" that could interfere with (or sometimes help) the competitors. Breaking the glass strip beyond each obstacle claimed the points. Obstacles were: #Push Box - 15 points #Lifting Spikes - 15 points #Suspension Bridge - 20 points #Flipper - 20 points #Rollers - 25 points #Sand Box - 25 points Robots started together in a motorized rotating turntable; where combat was encouraged. A robot could be penalized the entire point total for an obstacle if they broke down or got stuck in a position that blocked access to the obstacle. At the end of three minutes, or when all the obstacles were cleared, the exit opened. The final glss strip on the far side of the exit was worth 30 points. This challenge had 150 total points available and a four minute time limit. The winning pair of robots faced each other in The Fight to the Finish. The platform was enlarged from season 1; it was now a 25' by 25' elevated platform. A new rule called for robots to hold the other robot 'pinned' for no more than 15 seconds before release. A low guard rail surrounded the platform for the first minute, then fell away. The last robot on the platform moved on to the finals. For the finals, three pairs of robots competed in The Gauntlet. The two robots with the lowest scores were eliminated, and the remaining four robots paired off for The Labyrinth. The two winning robots met in The Fight to The Finish to determine the champion. Winning Robots *Season 1: Run Amok *Season 2: Flexy Flyer *Season 3: Panzer Mk. 3 Trivia The Discovery Channel is currently showing re-runs of Robotica in Europe. Category:Reality Category:Sport Category:Technological Category:Discovery shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2002 endings